spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
For the page that details SpongeBob SquarePants in The Infection; see SpongeBob SquarePants (The Infection). SpongeBob Robert SquarePants Sr. (born July 14, 1986 Age 31) 'is the main character of the series as well as a sponge living in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He was designed by marine biologists and animator Stephen Hillenburg. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob SquarePants is very immature and clueless, and his laugh is often annoying to those around him. He can be over-dramatic and sensitive, especially when it comes to fry cooking, but he is very kind natured. He is also extremely clueless and gullible like his friend, Patrick Star that he usually get tricked easily by Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and anyone else that is clear to use him or want to hurt him, SpongeBob is never shown to bear a grudge to anyone. SpongeBob also has shown a enormous talent in many things like karate techniques, jellyfishing, bubble blowing and being a frycook. SpongeBob hailed from an important family in Bikini Bottom. His ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants, defeated the evil Dead Eye Plankton in Dead Eye Gulch, a small western-themed village, which later became a big city named Bikini Bottom under SpongeBuck's leadership An ancestor named SpongeGar invented fire along with Patar. His youngest relative is SpongeBoy SquarePants. He is married to SpongeSue SquarePants. SpongeBob is shown to be a good friend (despite him being annoying) to almost everyone, except Plankton. However, on occasions, he is friends with him. SpongeBob tries to help his friends out of their problems, but can cause trouble. Once he tried to comfort a sad Karen who has been dumped by Plankton for newer hardware, but he ends up saying good things about Karen 2, that Karen doesn't have and makes it worse. Also, in Triton and the Siren, he says that Triton and Esa should have a GTKEOD to bond them, but when the pianist has a terrible cough and he hires Squidward, Esa's scallops swam away due to Squidward's horrible clarinet music, causing Esa to zap him in anger. He is known to be most annoying to Squidward. Squidward is always looking to get rid of him. SpongeBob appears in Leader Plankton! as Prisoner SpongeBob, a prisoner of Plankton who has successfully taken over the ocean in his dimension. He is required to never complain or he will be punished. SpongeBob also takes on the identity in LP! as the Black Sponge, who wants to take revenge on Plankton for torturing him and taking over the sea. Education *Spongetots (Private Preschool and Pre-K for Sponges) *Bikini Bottom Elementary School (Kindergarten, Grades 1-5) *Bikini Bottom Jr. High, also known as Bikini Bottom Middle School (Grades 6-8) *Bikini Bottom High School (Grades 9-10, 12) *Cooking College Academy, part of Bikini Bottom University (college) (4 Years) Quotes *"Is it Wipeout Canada or sir?" *"I'm ready!" *"Fish paste!" *"Holy barnacles!" *"Barnacles!" *"Hoppin' clams!" *"Tartar sauce!" *"*laughs*" *"I'l have you know I stubbed my toe and only cried for 20 minutes" *"Oh, hey'a Squidward" *"Next time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show..." *"*cries*" *"Remember, licking door knobs is illegal on other planets!" *"Let's go, team!" *"Squidward, I've gone blind!!!" *Today's the big day, Gary! *Look at me, I'm Nakeeeeed! Family Family *SpingBob SquarePants (2nd cousin; 18 years old) Family Tree Trivia *He is the host of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show *He can breathe above water with breathing gum as seen SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. *His first apperance on Back To Slack was Life Of Fish. *SpongeBob once said his middle name was Speed on the episode The Tattletale Strangler. * He can make rainbows from his hands seen in Idiot Box. * He is seen in almost all Spin-Offs on SBFW. References #↑ Discovery'' #''↑ Pest of the West'' #''↑ Tiny Sponge Adventures'' #''↑ Karen 2.0'' #''↑ Prisoner SpongeBob'' #''↑ Bikini Bottom Elementary'' #''↑ Spongy at Middle School'' #''↑ Bikini Bottom High'' #''↑ SpongeKid Adventures'' #''↑ Bikini Bottom University'' Fanon Appearances *''SpongeKid Adventures'' *''Bikini Bottom Hearts'' *''School Spirit'' *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''The Sponge Show'' * ''SpongeToons'' * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) * The Battle of the Cartoons *''FutureSponge!'' (pilot episode only) *''Bikini Bottom Baseball'' *''Sponge & Invader'''' (show) *Get Devon! (Online Game) *The Battle of the Cartoons (Video game) Relationships Squidward SpongeBob really wants to be friends with Squidward. However, he hates SpongeBob because he finds him annoying. However, they are fellow actors in almost all spin-offs and video games. Mr Krabs Mr Krabs is the boss of SpongeBob. He likes him and he always put him with the title of Employee of The Month. Sandy Sandy is a inventor and SpongeBob is her lab mate and they're always gonna to practice Karate in real life with everyone (I mean no fishes but people in real life) thinks Sandy and SpongeBob are a couple but its not true. Plankton Plankton is a friend of SpongeBob also his enemy sometimes but SpongeBob helps Mr Krabs to stop Plankton. Mrs. Puff Mrs. Puff really wants to get rid of SpongeBob she will be happy if he got the driver's license then SpongeBob is forever gone from her. In the SpongeBob Fanon series, however, SpongeBob cannot legally obtain his license after season 53, so Mrs. Puff doesn’t have to teach him anymore. Larry The Lobster Larry will see SpongeBob in Goo Lagoon and sometimes in town they're friends too. Pearl Krabs SpongeBob sometimes has a crush on Pearl but she sometimes hates him. Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy SpongeBob is a very dedicated fan of them with Patrick because they're former super-heroes. The Flying Dutchman His friend and enemy (Frenemy) and SpongeBob likes him. Gallery Comic_1.jpg Baby-SpongeBob.jpg|The Quickster (SARAH66N)|link=Sponges Vlcsnap-31706.jpg Hiding.jpg|SpongeBob hiding in the jellyfish hive SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants LEGO SpongeBob 1.jpg|SpongeBob in Lego SpongeBob: The Series bob hm.jpg|SpongeBob as the Hall Monitor 200px-SpongeBob DVD - Bikini Bottom Adventures.jpg Prehistoryadventureslogo.jpg SpongeBob.jpg Tina SquarePants.jpg Awkmovie.jpg Supersponge.jpg Spongusamongus.jpg Mon4.JPG Crying.jpg SpongeBob as a Hall.jpg|SpongeBob appearing as the Hall Monitor Spongeas SquarePants.png|SpongeBob as Phineas (aka Spongeas) SpongeBobballoon.jpg SpongeBobmad.jpg|SpongeBob on MAD SpongeBob_SquarePants Simpsons.jpg|SpongeBob on The Simpsons SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS!.png Blue SpongeBob 2.jpg|BlueBob Green SpongeBob.jpg|GreenBob Red SpongeBob.jpg|RedBob Pink SpongeBob.jpg|PinkBob Magically - 3.png Magically - 2.png Magically - 1.png SpongeBob jumping.jpg Patrick-star-SpongeBob.jpg 87.jpg Sponge for the Year .jpg Spong Spong Spong!.jpg SpongeBob.svg Spongusamongus.jpg SpongeBob AND SpongeBob.jpg Pooster.png Welcome to Bikini Bottom.PNG|A drawing I made with my graphics tablet. 87.jpg SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS!.png SpongeBob 2.jpg|A shot from the intro SpongeBob nopants.png|SpongeBob No Pants SpongeBob-SquarePants-p70.jpg|SpongeBob SpongeBob!!!.png|SpongeBob!!!! IMG0005.jpg|Plush SpongeBob SpongeBob!!!.png Spyro&SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob and Spyro in a picture. 101774828.jpg 634F22137C773BE3E55A2E35F02ACCBB.png spongem.png|CGI SpongeBob verder.jpeg Underc.jpg|SpongeBob hammering Wiki .png|SpongeBob's face Cleanupimage.JPG|SpongeBob moping SM.jpg your not my best friebdjpeg.jpeg 120427-171322.jpg|Drawing made on paper.|link=Welcome to Jellyfish Fields old grandma.jpg UpSpongeBob.jpg 1 season.jpg 3 season.jpg n90.jpeg Babs.jpg 4 7 season.jpg 8 season present.jpg Snapshot 2 (4-28-2012 12-15 PM).png|SpongeBob as a hotel employee 20105_NpAdvHover.jpg|Jellyfisher SpongeBob Rying.jpg|SpongeBob crying F1 SpongeBob square.jpg House SpongeBob square.jpg Seahorse SpongeBob square.jpg Nakid SpongeBob Frozensbwp.jpg I will be back by koroe.jpg SpongeBob loves everything!.jpg SpongeBob running.jpg Ready for a Challenge.jpg Fry Cook Extraveganza!.jpg SpongeBob's family.PNG Sweet Sponge.jpg Daring Sponge.jpg SBC.png|Crocodile SpongeBob (Middle) in SpongeBob Crocodiles! SpongeBob 2016.jpg|SpongeBob in 2016 ... Spongecraft.jpg Nickelodeon Blimp.png|YES!!! SpongePlush.jpg|SpongeBob in SpongePlushies SpongeBobvamp.jpg Wiki-background|Trick or Treat! LDDScreenShot6.png SpongeBob_museum The Simpsons.jpg|SpongeBob exebit on The Simpsons SpongeGlitter.gif|SpongeBob Glitter(He is recoloured) SpongeBob.jpg Original SpongeBob.jpg SPTRS.jpg|'SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Ej.png Yu.jpg Thth.jpg Teeth.jpg SpongeBob with a pink fluffy thingy.jpg|SpongeBob with a pink fluffy thingy. SpongeBobwebsite.gif|SpongeBob in front of a light blue background. Truth or square blingee.gif wh.jpg another.jpg another1.jpg another3.jpg another4.jpg another5.jpg another6.jpg another7.jpg another9.jpg another11.jpg another12.jpg another13.jpg another14.jpg another16.jpg another17.jpg another19.jpg another21.jpg another22.jpg another23.jpg another24.jpg another25.jpg another26.jpg Sprealistic.jpg 120px-249px-SpongeBob_SquarePants.svg.png|A rough draft SpongeBob from Pilot Pitch. TCoPS.png Now that we're men.jpg SpongeBob twist.png|TBA Sb2.png|3D SpongeBob SpongeBob21.png|Nerdy SpongeBob. 118.PNG|SpongeBob's Uncle, Scrambob. SpongeBob Tanner.jpg Mayor SpongeBob Ice.png SpongeBob Teenagepants Logo.jpg SpongeBobAMUSCULARLADTITLECARD.png SpongeBobhiatus.jpg Mayor SpongeBob Ice.png SpongeBall.jpg SpongeBob2.jpg SpongeBond.jpg Sponge'd Away.jpg SpongeBob in Anthony (Anime) The Movie.png 8468-SpongeBob-square-pants-SpongeBobs-face.jpg 1398028010699.1.jpg 1398207242242.1.jpg SpongeBobWIKI.jpg 72396232.jpg SpongeBob-Schwammkopf-SpongeBob-SquarePants-33903239-1280-1024.jpg 1398985437809.1.jpg 1398819156547.1.jpg CGI SpongeBob.png Akak.jpg J.jpg SpongeBob x mlpfim.jpg Pizap.com13989817643281.jpg The Gary Awards.jpg SpongeBob by Lumoshi.png esOB664nmk-12.png 1288578_show_default.png Bandicam 2016-02-14 19-21-06-566.png|SpongeBob, Creeper, and Alex sprites from the SpongeBob in Minecraft game. 海綿寶寶.svg Untitled-1501057565.png Agent Star Title Card.png Get Devon! Title Screen.jpg Squiddy Friends Movie Title Card.png 1519517044455.png|SpongeBob from Bits and Bobs. Crystal SpongeBob.jpg|Crystal version (SpongeBob's sketch from 1997) Maniac.jpg|Maniac Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Sponges Category:SpongeStar FilmPants Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob GlobalPants Category:Sponge Genius Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Spyro and SpongeBob Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:SpongeBob Famly Tree Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:SpongeTales Category:The Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Main Characters Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Oceanic Adventures Category:A Chummy Life Category:Warriors of Bikini Bottom Characters Category:SpongeBob Last Nights....... Characters Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Yellows Category:SquarePants Family Category:The Sponge Show Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:FlyerTV Category:Flyer Studios Category:Luis TV Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Characters Category:Kingshire TV Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:PLWTR Characters Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:Shehahn TV Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Sponge & Invader Category:Sponge & Invader Characters Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Video Game Characters Category:NKC Category:Plankton moves characters Category:Manta-bee Category:2009 Category:Devon's Friends Category:Devon's Crossover Friends